Phantom Relations
by Kigyptnee
Summary: A fire burns down FentonWorks killing Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Tucker. Jazz and Danny both survive but believe the other dead. Through different circumstances, both find themselves unknowingly at the same place: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..
1. Chapter 1

A tear drop stubbornly slid down the curve of his nose as he tried not to cry. He couldn't cry! It was weak, it was pointless, it hurt too much! Danny lifts his head to look out the living room window. The blinds are drawn, fully obstructing his view of the outside world and leaving a further unsettling dark feeling in the atmosphere. Why? Why did they have to die? He closes his eyes in pain. His parents. His friends. His sister...

His throat constricts with unshed emotion. 'I'll never see any of them again,' he thought, 'I'll never see them again. I never told my parents my secret before they died! Never told Sam that I liked her more than a friend. Never told Tucker that he was the best friend a guy could wish for and I wouldn't know what to do if he left. I never told Jazz that I loved her, even though I always made a fuss when she worried about me...'

Thick lines of moisture form at the lids of his closed eyes. His heart beats horribly like it is ripping him apart from the inside out. Why?

-----

"Danny!" a female voice, hoarse from overuse, screamed out over the ruined remains of a burned down building. Her long red hair was a messy disarray covered in black soot, her clothes were ripped and looked slightly burnt, her face was wet with tears and her feet were bare.

"Danny!" the young woman cried out again. She collapsed in a heap on the ground, her body wracked with sorrow as she tucked her head into herself. 'They were dead. They were all dead. With her own eyes, she had seen her parents trapped in the inferno. Sam and Tucker were trapped in a different room from fallen supports, and were killed before the fire even ended. Danny and I were together, with no other option left but to try to run for safety. Sam and Tucker were dead. Our parents were dead. It was just us. Then I tripped. "Jazz!" he screamed. He tried to catch me, reaching for my hand, but it was too late. The floorboards beneath me caved in to my sudden weight and I fell through. "Jazz!" he screamed again. That was the last I saw of him. The sound of his agonizing scream piercing my heart and haunting my nightmares. When I came to, I was buried beneath fallen debris. I had no idea how I survived. And with an effort, I managed to pull myself out of the ruin, and began to call for Danny hours upon hours with no success. He couldn't go ghost. Mom and Dad had the new and improved ghost shield up that worked even when Danny was in human form. Did that mean...? Was Danny..? Dead?'

Jazz felt tears run unguarded down her face again. 'Danny...'

-----

A voice interrupted Danny's thoughts.

"Mr. Fenton?"

Danny turns to see a man dressed in a white lab coat in the doorway of the small room. He appears to be some sort of doctor. The man looks at a clipboard and begins to scribble something down.

"I am Doctor Tzukami. I offer my condolences for your recently departed... family and friends," he said level in a sickeningly sympathetic voice. Danny glared at him. The doctor took no notice.

"I am in charge of child services..."

"I am not a child!" Danny insisted, crossing his arms secretly hoping for any sort of normalcy in this situation. They were gone...

"...under the age of eighteen. As such, I have been assigned to register you into a foster home where you can then be adopted..."

"W-what?" Danny was flabbergasted. They were going to put him up for adoption? How could they? He quickly rose to his feet.

"I refuse!" he shouted at the man.

"Now Daniel..." said the doctor. The man moved closer as if to grab Danny's arm. Danny backs up to avoid the man's grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_," Danny snarls. He moves towards the door. Just when he almost made it out of the place, he feels a strong grip clasp his arm.

"I'm afraid I can't just let you leave, Daniel. It is the law that anyone under the age of eighteen must live under the guidance of a legal guardian."

"Let go of me!" Danny shouted desperately at the man. He started tugging on his arm in an attempt to lose the strong grip.

"Daniel..."

"I don't CARE!" he screamed at the man. Green, ultra-sonic (or something), almost transparent waves of sound knocked the doctor off of Danny and sent him slamming into the opposite wall. The sound waves caused the chandelier to fall and shatter, the walls to crack, the table to collapse, the couch to flip, and miscellaneous items to explode or break upon contact. The man slumped down to the ground, clearly alive, but unconscious. Danny looked at the mess he inadvertently caused. Then he turned, and ran out of the place until he could run no more, and hid in an alleyway too tired to continue, promptly falling into a fitful sleep.

-----

A brown owl, flecked with black and Grey feathers, perched itself on one of the metallic remnants that survived from the accident. It hooted twice, attracting Jazz's watery attention.

"An... owl? In the middle of the day?" she spoke weakly, her expression confused and pained. The owl hooted again in annoyance. It was then that she noticed some sort of parchment tied to the owl's leg. She crawls over to the owl. This seemed so unreal. It had to be a dream! They couldn't all be dead! Her home couldn't possibly be burnt to the ground in some careless accident! And so there couldn't possibly be an owl, a famed nocturnal creature, in the middle of the day hooting at her and holding out a possible letter on its leg like some tamed messenger bird!

With shaky hands, she untied the paper from the owl's leg. Careful not to rip the paper apart, she carefully opened up the paper to reveal a letter stamped with what looked like a wax seal with four different animals on it. Opening the letter, she began to read:

_Dear Ms. Fenton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our school is located in Britain. We regret to inform you that due to the flawed American system which only accepts pureblood magical lineage, that you are severely behind in your studies compared to the rest of the students your age. You will be placed in seventh year, but you need private instruction. Therefore, we are arranging your cousin, Harry Potter, son of Lily, your mother's younger sister, to teach you what he knows so you won't be as behind as you are now. A guide will arrive shortly to help you get your supplies and bring you to where you will receive tutelage. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Co-Headmistress and Head of Gryfindor House_

Like she thought. This couldn't be real.

-----

Danny shivered, a blue mist coming out of his partially open mouth, shocking him awake. 'Ghost!' he thought subconsciously. With ease which only came from experience, he rolled to his feet and cautiously looked around.

"Hello?" he called, "Wherever you are, ghost, I know you're there!" Danny continued his search. He felt uncomfortable. Usually along with his sense to feel the ghost's presence, he could also gage a general direction of where they were. All he felt right now were annoying chills but no strong sense one direction compared to another.

"And how would a muggle such as yourself know of ghosts?" asked a male voice from somewhere in front of him.

Danny made a cocky grin he wasn't really feeling. Honestly, he was in pieces emotionally, worn physically, and had a ghost he couldn't see or detect properly somewhere around him. How was he supposed to feel?

"What? Haven't you heard? Ghosts are always coming around here. Just last week, an armored ghost attacked the school!"

He figured the mysterious ghost didn't know who he was since he hadn't mentioned the phrase 'halfa' and sounded genuinely surprised that he may have even believed in ghosts.

After an indeterminable time of Danny waiting there, tense, the voice spoke again.

"Do they attack often?"

Danny nodded. He had a feeling this ghost wouldn't attack him, but most did. He answered honestly, if a bit bitterly.

"Ghosts ruined my life."

"How so?" asked the ghost curiously.

Danny paused, not sure what to say.

"T-they... they invaded my home and a stray blast from one of them burnt my house down and killed all my friends and family," he managed. He was threatening to break down again as emotions once again were starting to overwhelm him.

"I am sorry, young muggle, for your pain," said the ghost, "but not all ghosts are like the one that took your loved ones."

Danny nodded again, weakly.

"I know. I have some sort-of friends in the ghost zone who aren't that bad."  
A pause.

"You have been into the ghost zone?"

Danny sighed. There was absolutely no point to him keeping his secret anymore. He didn't really care what happened to him anymore, at least, not as much. Besides, it was a ghost. Shouldn't all ghosts know?

"I'm not exactly completely human anymore," he said softly. If the silence was any indicator, the ghost was curious and quietly encouraging him to continue.

"You see, about a year ago, I went into my parent's lab. They're ghost hunters and inventors in Amity Park. They were building a ghost portal, an entrance into the ghostly realm which they had been working on almost all their lives. But it didn't work. My friends... Sam and Tucker and I, we decided to go and check it out. I went inside to explore and tripped. My hand hit something that was on the wall which I realized later was the on switch inside the contraption. I was electrocuted and infused with ectoplasmic energy. I went in human, and came out half-ghost."

There was no response. Suddenly, to Danny's surprise, a form began to take shape in front of him until it looked like a human man from the medieval ages stood before him, his appearance see-throughy.

"You're the halfa hero, Danny Phantom," the ghost appeared to be looking at Danny with awe and respect.

Danny nodded again-he was doing a lot of that recently- and continued to study the ghost.

After a moment, the ghost spoke again.

"You say your family and friends have fallen. Would you be interested in joining me at the castle I reside?"

Danny gave a sad look at the mention of his family and friends, but decided to ask anyways,

"I don't really like the ghost zone. Why would I want to go to this castle? Who all stays there?"

The ghost smiled.

"Oh, this castle is not in the ghost zone, young phantom. It is in the wizarding world. There are other ghosts there like myself and completely non-hostile, and there are magic users, mostly students."

"A... magic school?"

"Yes. You can consider it a foreign cultural study if you wish."

"That's...cool. But wouldn't they suspect me?"

"They would think of you as just another ghost at Hogwarts, perhaps one with slightly more profound abilities."

Danny smiled.

"How so?"

"The ghosts of Hogwarts can't make themselves tangible unless for only a few moments. Peeves, the poltergeist, can hold a solid form the longest, and even then, only for a couple of minutes every hour or so."

Danny paused. Should he go? Heck, what more did he have to lose? He promptly transformed into his ghost half, noting the amazed expression on the other ghost's face.

"Lead the way."

He decided.

-----

"There's no such thing as magic, no such thing as magic, no such thing as magic," Jazz repeated softly to herself over and over like a well rehearsed mantra. She looked down at the note in her hands, "No such thing as magic," she repeated again, as if trying to make herself believe it was true.

"And what be so bad about magic, eh?" asked a friendly voice. She looks up and screams slightly, falling back onto her butt. The man before her is a giant! He had to be at least as tall as eight feet and perhaps two to three people wide in girth. He wore a scraggly beard and small beady black eyes as well as a worn brown outfit that looked like it has been out of style for centuries. She regathers her wits quickly.

"Magic doesn't exist, it's impossible! Something can't just be conjured by words or moved by thought! There is a reason behind everything which can be proven through time with scientific means! Magic is a myth that contradicts everything we know!"

"But magic does exist, I would think receiving a letter such as you have would have convinced ya," the man said.

"B-but how do you know of the letter?"

"Because I am the representative come to get ya."

"You? Look, I know I've been through a lot lately, but I'm not stupid, and I'm not crazy! Magic doesn't fit the mold, it doesn't exist, it _can't_ exist," she insisted.

The man sighed.

"You said yourself that you've been through a lot. Where else are you going to go, girl? To your divorced aunt's? Way I hear it she doesn't take a likin' for kids such as yourself. If you come with me, you can be with people who are just like ya and people who would care about ya as well. Does everything have to fit science to be real? Or can something be real without explanation? What of miracles? What of faith? What of emotion? Is that science too? Haven't you ever seen something that couldn't be logically explained?"

Jazz opened her mouth to respond negatively, when she realized something with a painful twist in her heart. 'Danny...' she thought softly. How could anyone explain how someone could be alive and dead at the same time? Her own brother didn't even fit in the mold of what was known, what was possible, what was... safe. Did that mean he didn't exist? No... he existed in her heart and in the world, her brother...

The man smiled knowingly. "There is something, isn't there? Perhaps a time when something disappeared when you were sad? Something move when you were angry? Something unlock without a key? Jazz, you are a witch. And I reckon will be a bloody good one too."

Jazz smiles nervously at him.

"You really think so?"

The man grins at his success and his new believer.

"I know so."

-----

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Danny called towards the translucent ghost. He looked down nervously at the raging ocean waves.

"We're in the middle of the bleeping Atlantic!" he exclaimed irritated, "This can't be right!"

"We are going in the correct direction of the school," the ghost calmly stated from in front of him.

Danny quickly went intangible to avoid being hit by one of the sea birds the other ghost simply phased through.

"Just where is this place? It's not somewhere hidden like in Atlantis, is it?" he called over the thick winds. Unlike the other ghost, Danny still needed to breathe and was having some trouble adjusting to the strong wind current they were flying in.

"Hidden? Of course. It is a school of magic. What is this Atlantis you speak of?"

"You've... you've never heard of Atlantis? You know... the ancient underwater city?"

"Never heard of it. Is it a muggle legend?"

Danny crossed his arms annoyed.

"Must be..." he muttered.

They flew in silence for a while, both at speeds over a hundred and fifty miles per hour, give or take depending on the time of day and their moods.

"Land!" Danny shouted in relief. A dry chuckle escaped from the other ghost.

"Such trivial concerns are those of the living..." the ghost said with a small smile.

Danny gave him a glare before descending at break neck speeds down to the coastline.

"Well you don't have to worry about figuring out what to eat while in the middle of nowhere! At least now I can find somewhere with decent food we could rest at."

The ghost smiled again as Danny rushed behind a tree, transformed, then ran out towards a fast food restaurant.

"Ah... the joys of youth."

-----

"I think that's everything on my list Hagrid," Jazz said, mentally ticking off items like a checklist in her mind.

She had since found out the giant man's name was Hagrid. After that, deciding she really didn't have anything to lose, she went with him to Europe and found herself in awe of that which was the magical Diagon Alley. They had just finished shopping, the wand shop an interesting experience, robe shop a mess, and Jazz practically cooing over all the animals at the pet shop. Getting textbooks was the most orderly thing they did, however, Jazz, being a bit of a bookworm, had to be dragged out of there.

"Yup, that seems to be everythin'" Hagrid huffed.

Jazz looked down at the books in her arms. 'Danny would have loved this,' she thought. She felt tears start to prick at her eyes again and managed a watery smile for Hagrid.

"Is it true I have a cousin in the wizarding world?" asked Jazz curiously.

"Cousin... erm yup, ya shore do. Young 'arry quite the wizard if I may well add. You'll like 'em."

"Um... yeah. So where are we headed now?"

"Why, the Burrow, of course! That is where your cousin will be o' course!"

"Oh, right. Great." said Jazz sarcastically, though she was actually excited.

Hagrid didn't seem to take notice of her tone anyways.

-----

"What's in the owl, Harry?" asked Ron through a mouthful of food. Hermione glared at him. Ginny rolled her eyes. Fred and George gave identical grins.

"Ya, Harry! Whatcha got there, hey, hey?" asked George.

Harry turned the letter over.

"It's a letter, from Professor McGonagal!"

"But why would she want to contact you?"

Harry remains quiet, instead opting to tear open the letter. He pulls out the letter inside and begins to read (the most informal writing he had ever read written by McGonagal, so much so, that he almost doubted she wrote it if it were not for the usual neat script of hers...):

_Dear Harry,_

_You have more relatives besides the Dursleys, also on your mother's side. Your mother had a slightly older sister named Madeline who moved to America and later married a man named Jack Fenton. Last I heard, they were known as eccentric, yet valuable ghost hunters of the more tangible kind of ghost before they died. I cannot go into details on their deaths simply because I do not know them. However, it has been discovered that their daughter, Jasmine Fenton, is in fact, a muggleborn witch only slightly older than yourself. As you could probably guess, she is severely behind. If you could tutor her, I will give you extra credit to start off the school year. After all, who better to teach her the basics than one's cousin who also has experience teaching them on prior occasions? Hagrid will arrive with the girl shortly._

-----

"Ahh!! Where's all the burger choices on the menu?!" Danny gave a panicked look left and right.

The waiter came to his table.

"Good evening, my name is Hansen, and I will be your waiter for today. Could I start you off with anything while you decide on your meal...?"

Danny snaps his attention up towards the man.

"They have waiters too?! At a fast food restaurant?!"

"Sir..."

"Do you have any _real_ food on the menu? Burgers, fries, _pizza_?"

The waiter sighed exasperated.

"I'm afraid, sir, that we only offer what is on the menu..."

Danny looks at the menu again before grinning cheekily back at the man.

"What? Dirt?"

A few snickers could be heard from surrounding tables.

Hansen rolled his eyes.

"If that will be all, I'll return when you are ready." The man turned and left without another word.

The other workers giggled silently in a huddle off to the side.

"Tourists," they grinned, "gotta love 'em."

-----

Jazz took a few tentative steps towards the front door. The place literally seemed to be in the middle of nowhere by some sort of pasture.

'Well, good luck to ya,' the giant man had told her before promptly leaving her to her fate. Now she had the chore of talking to these people without a mutual acquaintance to help ease the situation.

She made it to the front door and knocked twice, quickly, before her nerves gave out.

There was a shuffling heard from the other side before the door opened slightly to reveal a bigger, orange haired woman peeking through.

"Password?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Password? There's a password?" Jazz asked, genuinely at a loss. Hagrid had said nothing about passwords.

The woman sighed.

"What's your name, dear?"

Jazz felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"Uh... Jazz Fenton...? I'm looking for my... er... cousin, Harry... Something. Is he here? Hagrid sent me..."

The woman closed the door in her face. Jazz crossed her arms annoyed. How rude, she thought.

Suddenly, the door reopens fully and the woman beckons her in.

"Welcome to the Burrow, the Weasley Household."

-----

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called, "everyone. We have a guest," she walked into the room.

"A guest?" asked Ginny, "from the order?" Mrs Weasley shook her head before turning towards the room she just came from.

"Jazz, dear? He's over here, come on over and meet everyone."

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the shorted name from the letter he received not long ago. The door opens and a young woman with long orange hair and green eyes walks into the doorway. She looks around somewhat nervous, yet surprisingly calm.

"This is Harry," she points, "my sons, Ron and George, my daughter, Ginny, and their friend, Hermione." She smiles warmly at Jazz.

Jazz looks at all of them in turn before locking Harry's gaze. She gasps before looking away.

"W-what?" asks Harry, surprised and a little offended. This was his cousin? Great, another Dursley reception...

Jazz returns her gaze back to him. A tear trailed traitorously down her left cheek. Now Harry was alarmed.

"N-n-no-nothing," Jazz managed. She closed her eyes to help control her painful emotions.

"That doesn't look like nothing," Hermione responded.

Harry gave Hermione a look before returning his attention to Jazz.

"Jazz, what's wrong?"

Jazz opens her eyes, pleasantly surprised by Harry's compassion towards her in a such a short amount of time. But she also realizes she couldn't lie to him to his face either.

She sighs, defeated.

"I-i-it is just that... you look like... well... closely resemble... Danny," she said softly. Harry straightens his posture.

"Danny?" he asks.

"Who's this Danny fellow, past boyfriend?" asks Ron carelessly.

"Did you leave him behind in your hometown? Where is he?" asks Ginny thinking along the same lines as Ron.

Jazz frowns uncomfortable and sad.

"Danny... he...he...he died like my...our parents..."  
They sobered up a bit. Harry reminded her of a dead...friend...wait...

"Wait... _Our_ parents?" Hermione voiced.

Jazz nodded. "Danny was my precious little brother. I miss him like you wouldn't believe..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is a short chapter. I promise the next few chapters are going to be more interesting... I hope. If I messed up on any of the tenses or something is confusing, sorry about that. Ok. Now onto chapter two! :D  
**

* * *

The door clicked shut behind her as she almost immediately leaned against it with a heavy sigh. Her breathing became more labored and her whole body gave small tremors which really showed in her shaking hands. Jazz brought her hands up to her face and stared listlessly at the uncontrolled movement. Her hands moved to snake into her hair and grasped it as if she wanted to rip it all out.

Jazz stumbled over to the small bed in the corner of the room. She then unceremoniously flopped onto the bed and grabbed the worn pillow, pushing it against her face. Now that there were no people around and her dream idea was all but shattered as everything became more and more real...

She cried out her pain the only way she knew how to deal with it:

She screamed.

-----

"She seems... nice," said Hermione lamely.

George gave a small grunt and Ron gave her a non-committal shrug. Harry simply stared at the doorway Jazz left through and Ginny sat with her arms crossed giving her a rather disbelieving look.

"I don't know, 'Mione, she seems rather... odd? I mean, one moment she's all sun and daisies and the next she's bawling her eyes out like an insane person! Women... mental they are..." Ron muttered the last part to Harry who simply sat there in thought still staring towards the doorway. Fortunately for Ron, Hermione didn't hear that last comment.

"Odd? Just because she shows a bit of emotion? Ron, her family just DIED! D-I-E-D, died. Of course she would be upset! How unfeeling can you be?"

Ron looked moodily towards the doorway Harry had chosen to zone out on before nudging the unsuspecting boy in the ribs.

"You know, mate, staring isn't going to make you figure her out any faster. She's a girl. She might be a while upstairs getting ready for dinner or something doing who knows what. Ask her questions then."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that," Hermione seethed. She turned away and stormed out of the room, muttering something along the lines of 'sexist pig' as she left. Ginny followed after her. George stood up.

"Smooth, Ronnie. Already one with the ladies. Too bad you're too much of a dork to join us!" Ron lashed out angrily as George dodged with a snicker and ran after Hermione and Ginny.

"Honesty, the nerve of some people!" Ron vented. He turned to Harry who had a lost look in his eyes.

"Seriously, mate, are you alright?"

Harry finally turns to look at him.

"You... you don't think she'll hate me... because I look like her dead brother, do you?"

Harry's hand moved to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"Hate you? Of course not, I mean... you're... you!"

Harry gives him an uncertain look.

"Uh.. thanks, I guess. It's just that... what if she decides she wants nothing to do with me and leaves? I finally discover I have a family outside of the Dursleys... I don't want to lose it already!"

Harry threaded his fingers through his hair frustrated.

Ron's shoulders sagged, clueless as to what to do.

"I guess only time can tell," Ron responded sagely.

Harry nodded, his eyes drifting back to the doorway as he fell back into his own thoughts.

-----

"So, Jazz, I heard you went shopping with Hagrid the other day..." Mrs. Weasley probed earnestly.

Jazz decided to ignore the fact that she actually went shopping earlier THAT DAY and not some other day, and responded tonelessly.

"Yeah... I thought the... er... animals were cute."

"Really? Which ones?" asked Hermione suddenly, leaning forward with scary over-the-top interest.

Jazz leaned away a bit.

"Uh... I like the black and white ones," Jazz gave a weak smile. She liked those ones because they reminded her of Danny and her adventures back home.

"Not something more... particular? You know, like a cat or an owl...?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone concentrated on eating.

"Do you like... zebras?" asked George seriously. To everyone's surprise, his eyes held no joke in them. Which is what made it so funny.

Jazz burst out laughing.

"Z-zebras? You've got to be kidding me! ZEBRAS! Bwahahaha!" she started to clutch her sides as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Ron nudged Harry.

"See what I mean?" he whispered, "absolutely mental."

-----

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jazz all sat in the living room upon Mrs. Weasley's recommendation after dinner. The room was uncomfortably stuffy and warm and had a distinct lingering smell of garlic. However, to outside eyes it looked like a picture perfect moment of an enjoyable peaceful silence among friends after a long day. Which could have been the case, that is, if they knew Jazz better and the constant rustling of paper wasn't there...

Hermione slammed her hand onto the table causing everyone to jump in their seats.

"Honestly, Ron! Cut it out! Geeze!" she huffed angrily.

Ron's eyes widened before meekly putting the newspaper on the table. Silence returned like a death plague.

"So..." droned Harry randomly. He was desperately searching for a conversation starter.

"So..." Jazz repeated, not helping in the least. Her mood seemed to be receptive, reserved, but not overly happy, rather, she seemed a bit resigned.

Hermione straightened and gave a polite cough. Her eyes practically filled with newfound inspiration as she tried to catch Jazz's gaze. When their eyes met, Jazz's with some confusion, Hermione spoke into the silence.

"Who are you?" she asked. The others shot her incredulous looks of disbelief. She waved them off.

Jazz, on the other hand, simply wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve before granting a confused look towards Hermione. Unsure of Hermione's motives, she shook her head gently as if to clear it before deciding to give the girl an answer.

"Well... I'm Jasmine Fenton, but everybody calls me Jazz..."

Hermione held up a hand.

"No, no, I didn't ask for your name, Jazz, simply, who are you?"

Jazz fumbled with words for a moment. She shakily responded.

"Um... I'm seventeen. I grew up in Amity Park, USA. I attended Casper High School and..."

"Wait, wait. Jazz, now you're just listing facts. I want to know, who are you?"

"...I'm the daughter of two professional ghost hunters by the names of Jack and Maddie Fenton, I had a younger brother named Danny who was really into everything space related, one of my aunts..."

"Jazz, I don't want you to describe other people. Just please, who are you?"

Jazz blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh... er... right... well... I like to study and figure out easy solutions for difficult solutions. I enjoy reading, writing, jogging..."

"Jazz! Not your hobbies! What I want to know is who you are!"

Jazz remained silent, out of ideas and staring at Hermione with a bit of a glare. Hermione opened her mouth to continue but thankfully, Ron interrupted.

"Is there a point to any of this?" he questioned harshly.

Hermione blinked, opened and closed her mouth, before deciding on a simple shrug.

"Saw it once on 'Anger Management,' thought I'd try it out," she said offhandedly.

"Anger management?" asked Ron confused.

"It's a movie," Jazz supplied a little more than a bit annoyed at being Hermione's guinea pig therapy subject.

"What's a moo v?" Ron asked, putting emphasis on the 'moo' part so it sounded like the animal.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, giving Ron a small pat on the back.

"Don't worry Ron, it's a muggle thing."

Ron gave another somehow adorable lost look.

"Oh, kinda like the Fellytone then?" he wondered aloud.

The three muggle-raised teens looked at each other and all was silent for a moment. Then all three broke into quiet laughter at Ron's expense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: It gets better... ^_- Enjoy the somewhat quick update!**

* * *

"Thank you, God!" Danny yells to the sky, dropping to his knees out of sheer relief as he spotted the rustic castle in the distance.

The ghost chuckled.

"Really, Phantom, I didn't think of you as the religious type."

Danny looks over and shrugs.

"Sorta. It's kinda a saying someone says when they're really happy for something... huh... guess I never really thought about it..." Danny scratches his head in thought, messing up his already unruly hair.

The ghost shakes his head in amusement.

"Well, I believe it is time for me to introduce you to everyone. Shall we?"

The ghost floats off without waiting for an answer. Danny hastily gets to his own feet.

"Yeah, sure, thanks for asking... not! Why ask if you're just going to leave anyways?" Danny shouted after the ghost.

Light, mocking chuckles drifted back to him.

-----

Danny inhaled deeply. He hadn't thought anything special seeing the castle from a distance, but up close the place practically screamed elegance. The walls looked like an intricately carved masterpiece that seemed to give off its own glow, small swirl-like runes engraved around the rim of the large doorway. The windows that he could see looked like they were made of the purest glass and the courtyard was filled with all kinds of plants that looked anything but normal and had a sort of alien beauty. He swore he even saw a fairy giggle before diving into the recesses of purple-blue flowers.

Overall, the place was massive, on the verge of intimidating. It made Danny feel smaller then his already small stature of five foot two, something, of course, Danny blamed on the accident which granted him his ghost powers, claiming it stopped his growth in height and left it the same as it was at fourteen. Fortunately, everything else about him seemed to mature more or less the same as an average person...

"Phantom?"

Danny's attention unwillingly shifted from his explorations to look at his ghostly guide.

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

Danny raised an eyebrow. 'No shit sherlock,' he thought sarcastically. With one last precursory glance at his surroundings, he phased through the doorway after the ghost.

"What's your name, anyways? I never actually got it..." Danny calls. His eyes wander around the room to analyze his new environment and search for any possible dangers, something of which was honed into him from over a year of constant ghost fighting.

"Oh, do forgive me. The name is Sir Nicholas. So, Phantom, do you have any questions so far about the castle?"

"Uh..."

Danny flit his eyes around the room in thought. As amazing as the place was, it was pretty much how he envisioned a castle to be like. His eyes landed on the ceiling, or what he thought was the ceiling, which seemed to resemble a raging storm, a calm night, and a rainy afternoon in a myriad of colors jumbled together.

"What's up with the ceiling?" he asks bluntly.

Another chuckle escaped from his ghostly companion. Seriously, why was this ghost always so cheery? It was starting to creep Danny out.

"O-ho! That, Phantom, is bewitched to look like the evening sky. It is very complicated magic. A fine eye, a fine eye."

"A fine eye? Right... whatever. So if it's the evening sky, why does it look so stormy? It's not stormy now."

"Phantom, it is a magic of possibilities. It does not necessarily reflect the present weather."

The ghost chuckles again annoyingly before starting to drift off towards the next room.

"Basically, you're saying that the magic's messed up and no one bothered to fix it," Danny mumbled.

Predictably, he received no response.

-----

The hallways would have been less eye catching for Danny if not for the pictures he noticed which adorned the walls. The pictures moved. Personally, he found this both more impressive than the ceiling and freakier as well. Danny curled into himself as he walked, not liking the feeling of being watched by a dozen eyes or more as he passed.

"Phantom, if I may introduce... this, is the Bloody Baron."

Danny looks up to see the new ghost and shivers. The Bloody Baron is just as his name suggests, a man who looked like he was strangled to death by chains or worse suffering from the most gruesome of deaths, and of course, similarly transparent to Sir Nicholas.

"Hello, Bloody Baron. I'm Phantom. Nice to meet you."

His greeting to the ghost seems strained even to his ears. The ghost seems to ignore it though.

"Phantom? Wonderful. It's always a pleasure to have new ghosts come here to stay."

Danny smiles.

"Thanks. Do you have new ghosts coming by often then?"

"Unfortunately not. Usually other ghosts only come during the holiday or party events we hold. It's refreshing when a new ghost comes outside of those times. More options for company..."

The ghost casts a weary eye to Sir Nicholas. Danny laughs.

"Well, I believe I should take Phantom to meet the other ghosts," Sir Nicholas interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Quite. Good seeing you, Phantom."

The ghost floats through the wall on their left.

"Uh... you too!" he calls to the empty space in front of him. Why did they always leave before he could respond?

-----

"...and this is Professor Binns..."

Danny yawned.

"Pleasure to meet you," he droned.

He had long since grown bored as Sir Nicholas monotoned the names of ghost after ghost without pause for breath. Then again, Danny considered, he probably didn't need to breathe anyways.

"Phantom?"

Danny looks towards Sir Nicholas tiredly. He was growing used to being called by the ghost to get his attention.

"Yes, Sir Nicholas?" he asked.

"I, regrettably, have some business to attend to. Perhaps you would be interested in exploring the castle on your own for a while?"

Inwardly, Danny was cheering.

"How unfortunate indeed," Danny kicked himself mentally for sounding so ancient, "I suppose I could survive on my own for a while."

"Then I'll leave you to it."

Again, the ghost just leaves without waiting, flying through the ceiling this time.

-----

"What to do, what to do," Danny muttered to himself. He slaps his hands together and begins to slide them against each other.

His stomach rumbled piteously its complaint. Danny paused.

"Duely noted, I agree. Let's find some food first," Danny grinned, ignoring the looks he received from the paintings for talking to himself.

He reached an intersection. Left or right, left or right, left or...

He turned right on whim.

The new hallway had a cleaner, polished look to it. There were significantly fewer paintings and art on the walls, a fact which Danny couldn't help but sigh relieved at.

His hand trailed the wall as he walked. It was smooth to his touch and not at all different from walls back home as he originally suspected. He had half been expecting the walls to mold into magical portals or secret entrances mysteriously by just a touch.

His stomach grumbles again. Danny yawned. He had to be the only living person in the school right now, and frankly, he was getting a bit lonely. At least with Sir Nicholas around, there was always someone chatting his ear off to distract him from entertaining less then happy thoughts. Alone, his thoughts couldn't help but stray to that of his family and friends.

'It feels so long ago,' Danny thought, 'like ages have passed since then.'

Danny shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to think that he was already forgetting them. He would never do that. But he also didn't want to dwell on them in his thoughts because it made him miss them so much more.

He shifted to his human form as he turned another corner, this time left.

If there was a heaven or otherworld, would he ever see his family again? Or would he be stuck here as a ghost for eternity after he died?

The thought scared him more than he would ever care to admit. Was he doomed to fight ghosts until the end of time? Or would he eventually go crazy and start to act like the ghosts of the ghost zone? If he was doomed to stay here for eternity, he might ask to see if Skulker could seriously hunt ghosts to their end.

"Who are you?" an older woman's voice calls.

Danny jumped horribly and turned around wide eyed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Well?"

The woman in front of him was middle aged with obvious but kind looking wrinkles in her face. She was dressed entirely in white and was holding a stick in her left hand and a potion of some sort in her right.

"Uh... hi?"

The stick, Danny mused, must be some sort of magic wand for the woman held it in front of her like someone wielding a knife in defense.

The woman sighed but doesn't drop her guard.

"What are you doing here? Students are not due to arrive for another three weeks and the headmaster mentioned nothing of early comers."

Danny rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Ah, well, you see, about that..."

The woman raised an eyebrow at his antics and raised the stick.

"_Lumos!"_

The stick began to glow brighter and brighter as a silver white light emerged from the tip to fill the whole room. Danny's eyes widened comically, having absolutely no idea what she was casting or what would happen next. He backs up until his back hits the wall behind him. The light extinguished a moment later and he looks up at the woman, trying to conceal his slight fear in his eyes.

"You're not a wizard," she stated, not questioned, her eyes only slightly widened in surprise.

"How are you here?"

Danny gulps before taking a deep cleansing breath to calm his nerves.

"I-I'm a guest of Sir Nicholas. He brought me here to stay after my... family and friends... after they... after they..."

For whatever reason, Danny couldn't bring himself to say it out loud so bluntly.

The woman lowered her wand, eyes sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said. Danny's body relaxed. He felt himself feeling better about this woman because she actually sounded sincere.

"But, you are not a wizard are you?" she continued.

Danny shook his head.

"Sir Nicholas refers to me as a muggle. I'm guessing that is the opposite of a wizard."

The woman nodded, her eyes searching questioningly.

"Precisely right. A muggle is a non magical person. Which is what confuses me. Only people with magic can see Hogwarts, much less enter it. How are you able to?"

If Danny's eyes could grow any wider, they did. His eyes shifted around the room as if looking for an answer and his hands came together nervously and made wringing motions. The woman raised her wand ever so slightly. Danny quickly tried to quell his panic and decided to tell her what he knew. Perhaps then, he could have an ally in this place who hasn't been dead for at least half a century.

"I'm... not really normal," his voice sounds breathy and dry. Danny growled to himself. Did he have to sound like a drowned goat?

"How so?" the woman probes cautiously.

"Well... I'm... halfghost," he said in a rush.

"You're what?"

Danny shifted his weight between his feet.

"I'm... er... well... you know, half-ghost?" he looked at her with innocent eyes as if this was the most normal explanation in the world.

"Half-ghost," she repeated. She looked at him critically for a moment before putting her wand away completely.

"Alright, I believe you... for now. But I want to know more. Follow me," she said with every level of authority in her voice present.

Danny nods weakly in relief. She turns to walk further down the corridor in the direction he had been heading. He hurried to catch up.

"Oh... um... hey! Do you have any... food by chance? I came with a ghost, you see, and he doesn't need to eat and didn't show me where I could get something..." he trailed off hopefully.

The woman kept going but turned her head to regard him.

"I think I can manage something," she said softly.

Danny smiled. For the first time since the accident, he felt genuinely at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I freely admit my "Jazz" chapters tend to be shorter than my "Danny" chapters. Anyways, again, sorry for any messed up tense inconsistencies, I know those can be annoying. Despite that, I hope you enjoy yet another quick-ish update. After reading this, can you guess what house Jazz belongs to? **

* * *

Three days had passed since Jazz first arrived at the Burrow. After getting marginally more comfortable near one other, Harry and Jazz decided that today they would start Jazz's magic lessons to catch her up with the rest of their year.

Harry ran shaky fingers through his hair.

"Alright, so, um, one of the first spells someone learns is 'Wingardium Leviosa'..." he began.

"The levitation charm," Jazz interrupted.

Harry nodded distractedly as he paced back and forth in front of her. She grinned in triumph.

"Yes, right, so, there's that, but it might be more useful to start with the 'protego' spell,"

"The shield charm," Jazz interrupted again. He blinked once at her before shaking his head to regather his thoughts.

"Yes, but maybe even more important than that would be the disarming spell..."

"Expelliarmus?" Jazz asked.

Harry stopped talking and stared at her.

"Unlocking charm?" he questioned.

"Alohamora."

"Expecto Patronum?"

"Light shield."

"Fetching charm?" he asked wearily.

"Accio," she finished gleefully.

"Just how long have you known about the wizarding world?" Harry asked incredulously.

Jazz counted on her fingers.

"Today, yesterday, the day before, and the day I arrived. So... four?"

"Four," Harry repeated dully.

"Yes?" Jazz asked innocently.

"Four. You've memorized the name of all those spells, their functions..." Harry started calmly.

"And wand movements!"

"...and their wand movements in... four days?!" Harry yelled the last part in disbelief.

"... I spent a lot of time in my room..." Jazz commented quietly while thinking, 'distracting myself from thinking about _them_... Mom would have been proud of my focused studying skills...'

"Four days? Honestly, you sound like Hermione... how far did you read?"

"Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration years one through three, Herbology through year two and potions through year one."

Harry's eyes bugged out.

"Four days..." he repeated shakily. He chuckled dryly.

"But, not fond of potions, eh?"

Jazz's eyes shifted guiltily to her lap. It wasn't that she didn't like potions but more the fact that it seemed closely related to chemistry which was something that brought back a lot of memories of her parents. She loved her parents. She just wasn't sure if she could deal with all the pain of missing them right now. Not with so many people around.

"Something like that."

"Guess Snape's not going to like you," Harry jested.

"Who?" Jazz asked.

"The potions master, Professor Snape. I wouldn't take it to heart though... especially if you get sorted into Gryfindor."

"Why? What's wrong with Gryfindor?"

"It's more like he has a policy of 'disliking every house that's not Slytherin,' and an extra note to 'hate Potter's house the most'," Harry said.

"That seems rather self-centered on your part doesn't it? Confident it's you he hates and not something else that's fueling it altogether?"

"Self what?"

"Nevermind. Maybe that's why he dislikes Gryfindors..." Jazz mumbled.

"What?"

"Uh... I mean... so... how does the sorting work? Can you tell me about the houses?"

"It might be better if you ask Hermione that question..."

"But I want to hear it from you," Jazz smiled charmingly.

Harry paused to process what she said before continuing.

"A hat is placed on your head that analyzes your personality and places you in a house. Gryfindor is known for courage and noble hearts, Slytherin is known for their secrets and desire for power, Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence and foresight, and Hufflepuffs... well... for their loyalty. They don't stand out as much, work more in the background. I still wonder about them sometimes..."

Jazz chuckled good-naturedly.

"What, that maybe Hufflepuffs are the true masterminds of the school?"

Harry blinked and frowned slightly.

"I mean, work in the background, don't stand out... it sounds like they witness everything but remain figuratively invisible in plain sight from everyone else. Who knows, maybe they are the ones who actually hold the true power..." Jazz ticked off.

"You know, it kind of scares me how much that makes sense..." Harry commented slowly.

"Anyways, those are the houses... just beware of those Slytherins..." Harry trailed off absentmindedly as his eyes gained a partially glazed look of contemplation.

Jazz frowned.

"Why?"

Harry turned to look at her.

"Why, what?"

"Why 'beware of those Slytherins?'" Jazz made imaginary quotation marks in the air.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Come on, Jazz, they're snakes. All of them keep secrets and desire power they don't have or deserve," he insisted.

Jazz's thoughts shifted to Danny and immediately she felt defensive.

"So? That doesn't make them terrible! Have you ever considered they keep secrets for safety reasons, for themselves or for others, or perhaps the greater good? Imagine how much they have to sacrifice to keep it secret, and for what? To be insulted and deemed worthless by their peers? Ever think that perhaps, just maybe, I don't know, they might want to gain power in order to protect the ones they love? Well? Have you? Have you even _tried_ to personally get to know a Slytherin, Harry?"

Stunned silence met her ears.

"People are people and no person is inherently bad. If someone turns out rotten, have you ever considered it was because of the way they were treated by those around them? If the light side abuses your rights and the dark side offers you acceptance for who you are and integrates you into their family of friends... honestly... which would you choose? Can you blame any of them for their choices?"

Harry's eyes lowered in shame. Was he really so judgmental? So judgmental that he never bothered looking past the stereotypes and blamed the whole group for the acts of one Slytherin gone wrong? After all, Peter Petegrew wasn't an accurate portrayal of Gryfindor house... how would it feel to be judged based on his actions and nothing else?

They lapsed into an uneasy silence as their thoughts wandered away.

-----

"Swish and flick! Say the words... Damn it! Why isn't it working? You're doing everything correctly down to the last centimeter! And this is supposed to be year one magic!" Harry growled frustrated.

Jazz swished her wand through the air again and said the words. Nothing happened. She lowered her wand.

"Maybe they made a mistake?" asked Jazz, "Perhaps I'm not a witch at all."

Harry shook his head.

"Don't say that, it just takes practice... and patience. Not everyone can succeed on their first go."

Jazz looked down at her feet.

"Not everyone is six years behind, either."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe your magic is hidden from out of use and just needs to be... pulled out to the surface?"

"If that was the case, why did I suddenly receive my Hogwarts letter a few days ago? Something must have triggered their magic radars."

Harry chuckled, "Magic radars? Seriously?"

Jazz mock punched him in the arm.

"I mean it Harry! If my magic is 'hidden' then it doesn't make sense that I would suddenly receive a Hogwarts letter _now_. Otherwise, wouldn't I have gotten one six years ago along with everyone else?"

Harry frowned.

"That is odd, I admit. Come to think of it, if you received your letter then, we would have met a long time ago. Things could have turned out completely different than they did..."

Harry moved a hand to lightly trace his scar.

Jazz's eyes widened.

"You're right! Harry... what if somebody purposely kept us apart so that things would turn out the way they did... so that they could control the situation... control... control you?"

Harry's own eyes grew in size.

"B- but who would want things to turn out like they did if they wanted to control me? I overcame Voldemort each time! That would suggest manipulation on our side of the war!"

Harry and Jazz shared a look. Jazz glanced around the room before leaning in to speak no higher than a whisper.

"So why have we been brought together now?"


End file.
